


Across So Wide a Sea

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Sam takes his last journey.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien100





	Across So Wide a Sea

The elven ship had ridden the storm all night, but the morning dawned fair, the sky blue above the mist cresting the waves.

Sam took up his customary position near the prow

On hearing the light footfall of an elven mariner, he turned to ask the question that had been on his children’s lips on every journey, “Are we there yet?”

The elf smiled. “See for yourself, little master.”

Sam’s eyes widened as the mist thinned to reveal white mountain peaks taller than any he had seen before and a long shore of golden sand.

He really was nearly there.


End file.
